1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to electric fans. In particular, the invention relates to hand-held electric fans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric fans are useful in providing a moving air stream for cooling. Ceiling fans and floor model electric fans are commonly used to cool rooms in lieu of using an expensive air conditioning system.
However, air conditioning units and electric fans are generally not very portable, and sometimes it is necessary to use a hand-held fan. A non-electric hand-held fan can be very simple and inexpensive, but such a fan requires that the fan be manually operated. Using a hand-held fan of this type can be very tiring, since the arm and hand must be kept moving continuously.
Small, hand-held electric fans solve this problem of fatigue. U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,777, issued Jan. 29, 1974, to Fichter, shows a hand-held electric fan. The blades of the Fichter fan are exposed and there is no mechanism for stopping the rotation of the blades when the fan is turned off.